EndX Blood Ridden Chronicles
by Seiroqu Genisis Kuromeru-BaraX
Summary: The story itself is about my Main charecter Seiroqu And him wanting to basically get stronger than one charecter named Miru...But theres more than the story than just that...but if you read IF hopefully you'll like it...and get where im going with this


EndX blood ridden chronicles  
Intro...

The Raethian Seiroqu now knows about his past yet he is unable to figure out what happaned to his father and who killed his mother...

Now that team EndX is over and finally killed The evil The holy one X and the other 4 Gods warriors of the Universe his Old team split up. His cousin Miru went back to Japan to keep it from going down hill from the massive load of crimanals and his cousin Nathen decided to stay with Seiroqu in school.

Even more powerful than the gods lies a new force.   
The Kuromeru-BaraX a team of the elite people and there goal is unknown. The only thing known about them is they leave a trace of black and red rose pedals after they kill someone.

Now with the Kuromeru-Bara's on the loose Seiroqu must defend America again from The Kuromeru-BaraX to Horrible New Enemy's.

Profiles: 

Icy Amos Erif:  
Age:16  
BirthPlace:Anartica   
Gender:Male

Pro: Boy Amos Guardian of Anartica he Guards his country by controlling the snow on the ground and turning it into ice to fight his opponent

Angel Kazama:  
Age:17   
Birthplace:????  
Gender:Male

Pro: he protects ice as if he was his guardian Angel he specalizes in Light bow and arrows and mystic angel powers

Ch.1 Intro... 

Master...Master Amos.."A yell would come from down the hall"

AMOS!! "The door opens as a boy with white spiky hair is trying to catch his breath". Yes...Angel."Amos would then turn to angel" If your going to tell me another one of your lame jokes then leave and go back to..."interupted by angel" Some one just broke through the polar ice caps and froze all of our soldiers.  
What!! thats impossible are you sure Angel.  
Yes and not only that they said they saw two Guys in black robe's out there."They hurried outside in a haste to see that all of the Soldiers are frozen and there is a huge blizzard out side"

So...you Must be Icy and that must be your Idiotic side kick with the white hair."Two guys in black Robe's and black hood's would than appear in a burst of black roses"

Who are you to call me an idiot and how dare you disrespect Master Amos like that Ill have both of your head's for that."Angel points towards one of the guy's with a black robe as an Bright white arrow is forming" I'll make sure you die for the simple mistake of Disrespecting him."Angel shoots the Arrow at the guy in the black robe as it burst into white rose pedals as soon as it hits him"...What the hell ...how did you do that!?. Angel hurry up and get rid of them i need not disturbance i need my rest."Angel cracks his knuckles and makes an evil look on his face" These guys are as good as dead.

"The guy in the black robe with one arm would then hold out his arm towards angel as a black flame would then appear around Angel" Ha kid this will be over quicker than a bear crushing a roach with one foot.

"Angel looks at him in confusion"...Say what! humph whatever im killing you now.

-EndX Blood-Ridden Chronicles-

Chapter 1  
"Angel Stares at the guy with one arm as the black flame around him doesnt even begin to melt the snow"...What in the hell is this guy and the other one just standing there being queit must be the weak one cince he's staying away from us its simple i'll just go for that guy first."angel thinks to self:"

Tch...If some idiot dressed in all white that looks like a wannabe angel thinks he can kill me than your dead wrong kid. I may have just one arm but with the knowledge of every fighting stlye there is out there you wont even be able to touch me not the slightest bit."The guy with the one arm would then take off his hood as he has black hair blowing from the intense wind from the blizzard" But since your getting ready to die young one I'll tell you my name. "The other guy in the black robe would then lift his right arm to take off his hood with the same hair as the other guy but blonde". Well than Angel boy this guy with the blonde hair is my partner Sema and my name is Saso  
and your name is getting ready to be Dead and meat if you Get what im saying.

"Angel would then yell"... Well your name's getting ready to be fist to face if you dont shut the hell up."Angel would then jump into the air and build up a white arrow pointing towards Saso" You wont be able to Stop this one like you did my first one. "Angel would then let go of the arrow as it splits into thousands of arrows all heading towards Saso".

Well Angel that was a nice move."Saso would then yawn as all of the arrows would miss him and burst into white rose pedals as soon as they hit the ground". But you do have very bad aim and that son was alot of arrows and i was just one target but i dont blame you for missing seeing how your just one big Weak-."Angel would then Punch Saso in the face sending him straight to the ground pushing him 300 Ft away"

Now what were you saying about me touching you earlyier."Angel would then smirk as Saso Gets up and begins to yell"...OW!!!...YOU FUCKIN CHEATER I WASNT FINISHED MAKING FUN OF YOU."A black Flame would then form into an arm under his left shoulder and take form as a arm"Now for interupting me i will make your death Slow AND INCREDIBLY PAINFUL and i mean INCREDIBLY!"Saso's Left arm would then Turn into a black flame gun as he is pointing towards Angel" Unlike some People i actually have good aim."Saso would then shoot out black flame bullets towards Angel"

Uh..oh."Angel then Starts rushing towards Saso and Dogding his black fire bullets as well and as he approach's Saso He would then Send Another Fist To his Face". HA i got you again...uh."As soon as angel Lands his fist on Saso , Saso would then burst into Pedals of black Roses". AH come on now thats what i call cheating So stop hiding from me or else...or else I'll do something that might disturb you.

"Saso would then appear in front of Angel as he is getting ready to send a fist to his face with his right Fist as Ice suddenly appears before Angel and protects him from Saso's Punch". Master Amos i can take care of this Idiot you dont have to inturupt. "Saso would then smirk and jump away from the ice"Angel if he would of punched you in that spot he would of ended up punching you into that ice wall and the spikes above you would of killed you.  
"Angel is in shock".You dont stand a chance against this guy he may act a bit stupid but he would of killed you.

So now let me take care of this Guy.

-EndX Blood Ridden Chronicles- Ch.1 Part 2 

Amos Icy Erif."Saso Would then smile". So they saying is that you were born on a planet that was hotter than a sun...It figures you would the rest of your life somewhere cold, And not only that you have the Koori-Akuma within you  
yet even with a demon like that you can't possibly think you can beat me now can you. 

"Amos would then Sigh" Your effort to fight me would be pointless you'll only get yourself killed."Saso would then laugh like a maniac"..Hey Sema did you hear that he said I would get myself killed."Saso would stop himself from laughing"..Woo you crack me up and to think you sounded like you were serious but."Saso would form his black fire arm into a Small Cannon and point at Amos" I won't kill you after we do need you.

"Angel would then look at Sema and think to himself" That other guy is defenseless maybe i can go for him now."Angel would then run Towards Sema As Saso Turns to angel" Hey angel Kid i wouldnt do that Sema might just kick your ass ."Angel would then stop and point towards Sema and shoot An arrow at him" ha not even you cant dodge my arrow from this distance."Sema would then Squint his eyes as the arrow would then instantly freeze from ice coming from the ground" Ah...Master Amos why did you freeze my Arrow.

Angel that wasnt me who froze it."Saso laughs" oooo now you did it Sema's going to kick your Ass now and dont say i didn't warn ya."Sema would then point towards Angel as 12 ice swords would then come from his wrist and Angel gets ready to shoot another arrow" Now Ice swords coming out of your body is a bit weird, But lets see you freeze an arrow made of fire this time."Angel would then shoot a Fire arrow at Sema as Sema Would then Kick some snow on to the arrow " ha that was pointless you cant freeze my arrow with that snow."The snow would then melt into water and put out the fire as Sema points towards the arrow and it freezes"...Oh i wasnt expecting that. 

I told you , you shouldnt mess with Sema he may be quiet but he is the one of the smartest people you'll ever meet."Saso would then look back at amos"  
Now back to you, Kuro hinote kyanon."Saso would then shoot out a Beam of black fire towards Amos as Amos would stand there and the snow would form into an ice shield protecting him".Woah Pretty smart...but."The snow would then melt as The black fire would then paralyze Amos And knock him out"

MASTER AMOS...damnit, Ya Gekijou."Angel would then shoot many arrows at Sema And Saso".

Ah...Sema Do something."Saso would then Pick up Amos's body and jump away from Sema and Angel as Sema would then raise his hand and Freeze all of the arrows and Angel as well"...Lets Go Saso."Sema would then Jump on A black Motrcycle and Saso would then lay Amos on the motrcylce and Saso would Sit on The End of the motrcycle laughing as Sema starts to Drive Off"humph i told them they werent a match for us.

EndX Blood Ridden Chronicles

Ch.1 Part 3

"Saso would then sigh while he is sitting on the end of the Motrcycle with his head laying against his head" You know Sema this was easier than i thought after all i would of thought that the Koori-Akuma would attack us.

"Sema Speeds up on the motorcycle as he enters into a Desert"...I thought that it would of Attack us as well but it seems he didnt want to realease It.   
"Sema would then look in his Rear view mirror to see that Angel was following them"..Oh yea Saso that Angel kid is following us, So take care of him.

"Saso would then yawn and Stand on the end of the MotorCycle and look at angel as angel is flying towards them with his White wings Flapping as well"   
Woah..Sema that kid must be the one with the Hangaku Tenshi...oh well Half isnt enough we would need a full angel...to bad he has die for stalking us."Saso would then take out a straw and place it in his mouth"...Alright here we go i feel like teaching this kid what i can do with some major spit balls, Black Fire Balls of death."Saso would then shoot Huge black fire balls towards angel from his straw" Lets see you dodge my Lugy's Angel boy.

"Angel would then Point towards the oncoming fire balls and shoot Arrow's at them while he is still flying after them"...YOUR GOING TO GIVE BACK MASTER AMOS OR ELSE!!!!!

"Saso would then jump off the Motorcylce and kick angel in his face and jump off of angel's Face back onto the edge of the motorcylce and sit down while Angel falls to the ground"...Well the dirt that was on my shoes should blind him for a while."Saso would then make a big on grin on his face while Sema Looks in the rear view mirror again"

Not so fast Saso it seems that all of that dust from the sand is getting bigger behind us...which means he's still following us.

"Saso would then Sigh and look infront of him as he see's all of the sand starting to dissapear"...well i guess i'll have to teach him a lesson the hard way."Saso would then stand On the motorcylce again And get ready to shoot more fire as he see's another black motorcycle behind them with a guy dressed in all black and with two green earrings and black spiked hair"...Uh Sema thats not that angel kid following us ...actually it looks like a teenage Goku dressed in all black...how emo

Hey...Hand over Amos if you know what's good for you! " The kid on the other motorcycle would then yell" "Saso would look at him in funny way"..And you are..

"The kid on the bike would then create a sword that's 3 feet wide and 8 ft Long in his right hand" My name is Seiroqu and that person you have is someone important for the city you took him from.

"Saso would then blink and Sema would then look over his shoulder"..Uh sema He's Seiroqu oh man two fish in one day. "Sema would then look forward" Don't take advantage of this that kid isnt the one who we were sent for we came to far to screw up now so we dont need him just yet so get him off of are trail.

"Saso would then look at Seiroqu"...Well you heard the boss man

"Seiroqu would then look back at Saso"..Uh...this is bad isnt it.  
"Saso would then laugh"ohhhh yes.

EndX BRC Ch.2 Intro  
EndX Blood Ridden Chronicles

Chapter 2 Intro 

Profiles:

Name: Saso o Kia  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Kuromeru-BaraX

Description: Unknown

Name: Sema Kumara  
Age:??  
Gender:Male  
Rank: Kuromeru-BaraX 

Description???

Name:Seiroqu Mye Genesis  
Age:15   
Gender:Male  
Rank: High Schooler  
Description: A boy born from a diffrent planet sent down to earth when his planet was destroyed , Now he Plays the role of a hero in america and his Earth parents make him attend school. But yet he Still has to save people and pass School ...

Intro. Begin

Now That the two Kuromeru-Bara's have attained there goal and captured Amos... Seiroqu was traveling around a nearby desert on the east of America and he ran into Angel who told Seiroqu that there were two guys in black that took Amos From Anartica, So Seiroqu went looking for Those two but on the way there he ran into some trouble but dealed with that trouble and now he's on the trail of two deadly people in the world Saso and Sema of Team Kuromeru-BaraX.

Intro. end

EndX Blood Ridden Chronicles

Chapter 2

"Sema would then look foward as it seems to be nothing but a desert in front of him"...Saso Take care of the Genisis kid so we can hurry up and get out of this desert. "Saso would then stand on the end of the motorcycle and look at Seiroqu following them on his motorcycle" Alright kid lets see if you can keep up with us, Sema speed it up."Saso would then wave at Seiroqu as Sema starts to speed up and get away from Seiroqu"

Oh no you don't ."Seiroqu would then Jump off his Bike and start running with his sword in his right hand and holding the motorbike in the air with his other"   
"Saso would then stare at Seiroqu as Seiroqu is starting to catch up"..AHHHHH!! That kid is inhuman how in the hell is he able to catch up with us while running like that,...i got it he's just a weirdo."Saso would then hold on to his straw in his mouth with his only hand and start to shoot black fire balls at Seiroqu"..Lets see you dodge my Major Spitballs kid...mwahahahahhhahahahahah...uh."Seiroqu would then quickly start slicing the fire balls with his sword while he is running and look straight at Saso"...Has anyone ever told you , you have a horrible laugh. "Seiroqu would then jump in the air and throw his motorbike to the ground and start driving it with his right arm in the air getting ready to throw his sword" Now lets see you dodge this."Seiroqu would then throw his sword at Saso as Saso would then jump off the end of the motorcycle and do a backflip and kick the sword into the air " I think you might need this Seiroqu boy. " Saso would then Jump directly above Seiroqu and spit black fire balls onto the sword sending it straight back to Seiroqu"...Ahhh..." Seiroqu would then Flip is bike doing a backflip while on the bike and then catching the black flame sword while its in the air as he would then land back on the ground still driving on the extremly hard sand" Ha i caught it." Saso would then jump on the front Of Seiroqu's bike and look straight at him"...heh i wasn't really expecting that.

"Seiroqu would then Start swinging his sword at Saso who is right infront of him as Saso would then catch the sword and jump in the air pulling up Seiroqu and the bike itself and he would then throw Seiroqu away far away from him and then Saso would then jump back onto the edge of Sema's motorbike"...Ha kid mind your own business we dont need you just yet.

"Seiroqu would then get up and spit some sand out of his mouth and think to himself"...Yet. 


End file.
